Detection, track and homing systems, such as radar and sonar systems, have incorporated pulse compression/expansion processing for some time to maximize energy content of reflected target signals. In these systems a spread spectrum transmitter expands the pulse linearly many times the width of the original pulse before transmission. A spread spectrum receiver receives reflected pulses from a target and compresses the pulses linearly to the original width. The linear compression/expansion is adequate for slow moving targets, but high velocity targets severely limit maximum usable compression ratios when doppler distortion of the compressed pulse is significant. Because of doppler effects, a signal from a high velocity closing target will appear to have a higher carrier frequency, wider bandwidth, higher pulse repetition frequency and narrower pulse width. Therefore, attempts at matched filtering using pulse compression will result in considerable mismatch over a wide range of closing velocities. To keep the resultant error due to doppler effects within usable levels in a linear pulse compressing system, the closing velocities must be low to be tolerable in detection, track and homing radars and the closing velocity is too low to be tolerable in sonar or guided torpedo systems.